Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Wicked. * (Nick Jr. Theme Song & Title Card) * Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora!, * Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego!, * Pablo: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans!, * Linny: Hello!, We're The Wonder Pets!, * Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve!, * Blue: Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue!, * Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan!, * Wubbzy: Wow, Wow!, Everybody!, My Name Is Wubbzy!, * Sportacus: Hi!, I'm Sportacus!, * Stephanie: Hello!, I'm Stephanie!, * Miss Spider: Hello There!, I'm Miss Spider!, * Holley: Hi!, I'm Holley!, * Squirt: I'm Squirt!, * Bounce: I'm Bounce!, * Dragon: I'm Dragon!, * Shimmer: And I'm Shimmer!, * Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald!, * DJ Lance: Hello Friends!, I'm DJ Lance Rock!, * Muno: I'm Muno!, * Foofa: I'm Foofa!, * Brobee: I'm Brobee!, * Toodee: I'm Toodee!, * Plex: And I'm Plex!, * Twist: Hi!, We're The Fresh Beat Band!, I'm Twist!, * Shout: I'm Shout!, * Marina: I'm Marina!, * Kiki: And I'm Kiki!, * Dan Henderson: Hi!, I'm Dan Henderson!, * Ruby: Hello!, I'm Ruby!, and My Brother Max!, * Max: (Laughs) * Bot: Hi!, We're The Team Umizoomi!, * Milli: I'm Milli!, * Geo: I'm Geo!, * Bot: And I'm Bot!, * Molly: Hi!, We're The Bubble Guppies!, I'm Molly!, * Gil: I'm Gil!, * Goby: I'm Goby!, * Deema: I'm Deema!, * Oona: I'm Oona!, * Nonny: I'm Nonny!, * Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy!) * Mr. Grouper: And I'm Mr. Grouper!, * Jack: Hello, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack!, * Mary: Hi!, I'm Mary!, * Mel: (Woofs And I'm Mel!) * Oobi: Hello!, I'm Oobi!, * Little Bill: Hello, Friend!, I'm Little Bill!, * Little Bear: Hello!, I'm Little Bear!, * Maggie: Hello!, I'm Maggie!, * Beast: Hello There!, I'm Beast!, * Hamilton: And I'm Hamilton!, * Franklin: Hi!, I'm Franklin!, * Maisy: (Saying Hello!) * Kipper: Hello!, I'm Kipper!, * Bob: Hello There!, I'm Bob The Builder!, * Binyah Binyah: Hello!, I'm Binyah Binyah!, * The Curious Buddies: Hello!, * Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies!, * Shane: Hello!, I'm Shane!, * David: And I'm David!, * Ryder: Hi!, We're The Paw Patrol!, I'm Ryder!, * Chase: I'm Chase!, * Skye: I'm Skye!, * Marshall: I'm Marshall!, * Rocky: I'm Rocky!, * Rubble: I'm Rubble!, * Zuma: And I'm Zuma!, * Shimmer: Hello!, I'm Shimmer!, * Shine: And I'm Shine!, * Olivia: Hi!, I'm Olivia Morris!, * Sunny: Hello!, I'm Sunny!, * Peppa Pig: Hi!, I'm Peppa Pig!, * Butterbean: And Hello!, I'm Butterbean!, * Dora: Today!, We're Gonna Meet Sofia, Amber and Their Friends Are Doing in Stephen Schwartz's 2003 Musical Wicked!, Which Based On the 1995 Book Wicked: The Life and Times of The Wicked Witch of The West!, * Diego: Do You Wanna Come With Us?, * Tyrone: You Will?, * Tuck: Great!, * Steve: Come On!, * Blue: Let's Skidoo to Sofia the First: Wicked!, Let's Go!, * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo!, We Can Too!, * (Song Ends) * (Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Sofia the First: Wicked) * Kai-Lan: Wow!, We're In Sofia the First: Wicked!, * (Sofia The First: Wicked Title Card) * (Act I Title Card) * (Song Starts) * Citizens of Oz: (Singing) No One Mourns the Wicked!, * Category:Nick Jr. Spoofs Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts